The purpose of this project is to determine if the concentrations of isoacceptor aa-tRNAs in rabbit reticulocytes are adapted to the usage of their corresponding codons in globin mRNA (i.e., anticodon:codon adaptation) and to determine if misreading of isoacceptor aa-tRNAs in protein synthesis may play a role in the development of cancer.